fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Rogue Soul
The "T.A.R.D.I.S: 11th C.U." (TARDIS 11th CU (技術・アダマンティ・ロボット・発揮・賢明・軍人・十一・完成・単位), Gijutsu Adamanti Robotto Hakki Kenmei Gunjin Jūichi Kansei Tan'i; literally meaning "Technological Adamantium Robot Demonstration Intelligence Soldier: 11th Complete Unit"), otherwise known by its self-given identity "Rogue Soul" '(ログ ソル, ''Rogu Soru), is an Automaton created by Lamia, a humanoid machine created with a unique A.I. to grant it the same level of intelligence of a human, if not greater. Initially, the T.A.R.D.I.S: 11th C.U. was the latest invention of Lamia, after studying the Soul Armour Driver Belt shortly after recieving it from Giselle Mercury, studying and fiddling with it, and while doing so, trying to mimic the technological make-up of the belt, going through 10 different units, all branded as "incomplete", until the 11th Unit was the first to be considered a success. The 11th Unit came into being independently, awaking whilst Lamia was absent, during the short period of time of its first moment encountering the Driver Belt, feeling an odd connetion to the tool, and escaping shortly after hearing Lamia return. Eventually, the 11th Unit lost the Driver Belt through unknown circumstances, where Geten found and later used. The 11th Unit developed a rebellious nature henceforth, terminating its program branded to it, and becoming an independent entity, though its current goals are unclear, but are related to retrieving the Driver Belt from Geten. He has since become an infamous Dark Mage, feared and shunned through the land for his extraodinary power, decimating any normal foe who crosses pathes with him. Rogue Soul has since also taken up an additional alias as the '''Machine God (機械神, Kikaishin), branding himself as the most powerful Automaton to exist in the world, something that his creator, and "mother", agrees on, as he is among her "God-class" weapons, given the title "God's Soldier" (神の戦士, Kami no Senshi). Appearance Rogue Soul is an Automaton, a humanoid machine, meaning, while Rogue Soul possesses the physical structure of a human, he does not possess any of the human qualifies, no flesh or blood. His body is made out of a 100% Adamantium composition, a unique form of metal created by Lamia, which metallized magic power, essentially a metallic version of the common Lacrima, but with new modifications to make it more valuable and distinct. Rogue Soul's physique is that of a full grown adult, infact being sometimes compared to Amon in that regard, believing that Lamia based his body off of her husband. His "skin" is a black color, various distinct orange patterns and linnings on his body, particulary on his arms and legs, he also has clear robotic joins, but appear human enough to go unnoticed. His face in particular is distinguished. He possesses a single silver horn on his forehead pointing upwards, and his face is orange, with two black "holes" that appear insectoid, functioning as his eyes, the windows of his vision. A particular odd accessory of Rogue Soul is the short-sleeved, black hoodie jacket he wears, with orange edges, such as the edge of the sleeves, and the hood. It is a unique construct of raw magic power that has already been within his database, meaning Lamia intentionally added it. It could very much be a call-back to Amon's trademark black jacket. He also possesses a belt around his waist, white in color, very much resembling a driver belt, but is "blank", implying it has no significant usage or purpose for its existence. Lamia claims that Rogue Soul's current appearance is an "incomplete product", due to him awakening far too early in his production stages, thus, he is, in reality, only 70% through his completion rate. Personality Powers & Abilities Physical Abilities Ways of Combat Grandmaster Hand to Hand Combatant: Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Physical Prowess Immense Strength: Immense Agility & Reflexes: Immense Durability & Endurance: Magical Abilities Archive Formula Eternano Manipulation Automaton Attributes Unique Biology: Database M.A.G.I.C - H.X. M.A.G.I.C - H.X. (ＭＡＧＩＣ (機械と遺伝統合工作)・H X (人間ゼロックス), Kikai to Identōgō Kōsaku Ningen Zerokkusu; litearlly meaning "Machine And Genetic Integration Construction - Human Xerox"): Trivia * Rogue Soul's name is a direct reference to the Doctor Who series, specifically, the famous time machine the T.A.R.D.I.S (Time And Relative Dimension In Space), as well as the 11th Doctor himself. Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Automaton Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Non-Human Category:Non-Mage